


Movie Night

by WritingForHenry



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForHenry/pseuds/WritingForHenry
Summary: Movie night with Henry that gets (a little) dirty ;)
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Movie Night

You and Henry are both laying on the couch, you between his legs with your back against his chest, just watching a movie.

He’s absentmindedly playing with a strand of your hair.

When the movie goes to commercial, Henry’s hand starts making it’s way to one of your breasts and starts massaging it through your top.

You smirk and ask, “What exactly are you up to, mr. Cavill?”

Henry grins and replies, “Me? I’m not up to anything, mrs. Cavill.” His other hand slides down your stomach, into your shorts and when his fingers reach your sensitive nub, he continues, “Absolutely nothing at all.”

You let out a whimper as he starts stroking your clit. You start moving your hips, reveling in his expert touch. You’re getting out of breath, getting closer to your climax, when all of a sudden Henry stops what he’s doing and says, “Commercial’s over. Back to the movie.”

You gasp in shock at the sudden loss of touch and you let out an exasperated sigh. You turn yourself over, so that you’re now laying on his chest, your face inches away from his. You raise an eyebrow as you ask, “Are you being serious right now?”

Henry pretends to be disinterested as he replies, “I’m just trying to watch the movie.”

A little ticked off, you get off Henry and lay yourself down on the other side of the couch. You can see the smirk Henry is trying to hide, but failing at it. 

No way are you letting him win, so you slide your own hand down your shorts and trace your wet slit. Once you realize Henry has noticed what you are doing, you rub your clit, still swollen from his touch. You let out a loud moan, maybe overexagerating a little for effect. 

But it works because before you know it, Henry is on top of you, staring deeply into your eyes.   
  
You don’t stop what you’re doing, instead you ask him, pretending to be getting out of breath, “I thought you wanted to watch the movie.” You arch your back as you plunge two fingers inside your pussy. 

Henry glares at you and replies, “Yes, I was trying to, but now you’re making me miss it…. I’m thinking I should punish you for that.”

You raise an eyebrow and dare him, “Maybe you should.”

Henry pulls your hand out of your shorts and puts your two fingers in his mouth, tasting you. Then he picks you up and puts you over his knee.

He pulls your shorts down and starts stroking your behind softly. You know what’s coming next, but you still gasp as Henry spanks one of your ass cheeks. You let out a yelp when he smacks the other cheek, but harder. 

Henry reaches between your legs, feeling that you’re dripping wet and he remarks, “Someone is liking her punishment a little too much, naughty girl.”

He spanks you a few more times, each time a little harder and then starts fucking your cunt with his fingers relentlessly. 

Just as you’re about to orgasm, Henry stops what he’s doing yet again. You let out a frustrated grunt and practically yell, “For fucks sake! You’re driving me insane.”

Henry lets out a chuckle, bends down until his lips reach your ear and whispers, “I want you to beg for it.”

The words come out of your mouth softly almost immediately, “Please, let me cum.”

Henry teases your wet opening as he taunts, “I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Please, sir, let me cum”, you plead louder.

Henry plunges as many fingers as he can inside of you and continues what he was doing. It doesn’t take much before you’re pushed over the edge and scream his name in pure ecstacy.

Before you have a chance to catch your breath, Henry gets up, pulling you up with him. He throws you face down onto the couch and pulls down his pants and boxer briefs.

You can feel his entire weight on top of you seconds later and moan as his giant cock enters your pussy from behind.

Henry starts thrusting into you furiously, eager to find his own release. You reach for one of the decorative little pillows on the couch, feeling your inner walls starting to contract again.

You bite down into it as another orgasm takes you, and then another. You hear Henry’s familiar groan as he empties himself inside you.

Henry pulls out of you and pulls up your shorts. When you turn around to face him, he’s pulling up his own.

You pull him down on top of you, put your arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. When you part, you look deep into his eyes and jokingly say, “We should watch a movie together like this more often”.

“The movie’s not over yet”, Henry says, his voice heavy with promise.

* * *

~THE END~


End file.
